


路过人间

by WowkieGu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowkieGu/pseuds/WowkieGu
Relationships: 蒲熠星/周峻纬
Kudos: 9





	路过人间

**only真•南纬**

有父子 **乱伦，道德不正** ，请大家随意阅读

**私设** 年龄差11岁，蒲熠星是周峻纬领养的孩子

**请勿上升真人**

1.

初次看见那个男人，他8岁他19岁，身姿修长，举止端庄，或许童话世界的王子也不过如此吧。

一开始他只是来这里做义工，每个孩子都会喜欢和他待在一起。

理所当然不是吗？他承认他是拥有优秀的皮相，是第一眼就能看出的卓越，但长着一副好皮囊的人一般都只是穿着人皮的鬼。

蒲熠星坐在孩子围绕着周峻纬的小圈子之外观察他， 他想只要是人，总有小辫子给他抓到，到时候就能把这个看起来人面兽心的人赶出去了。

明天要怎么整他呢？

是把蚂蚁放到他的衣服口袋，还是用蚯蚓吊在他的办公室的桌上吓唬他呢？

他从破围墙的大缝口钻了出来，孤儿院的那块草坪是星夜里最好看的，但偏偏就有人打扰他的雅兴，他看着发现他的到来便眉眼带笑的男人。

“阿蒲你也来啦？坐吧！”

又不是多亲密的人，为什么要叫这么亲密的称呼呢？是在拉拢我吗？靠近我又有什么好处呢？

他沉默地落座，只要当这个家伙不存在就好了吧。

“阿蒲也知道这个地方吗？”

“我发现好像没有人其他人知道这里哦。”

“那算我们两个人的秘密基地啦？”

“阿蒲虽然不太喜欢说话，但是一看就是好孩子。”

“其实是很可爱的性格吧，或许有些慢热，但不碍事的。”

或许是这个人说话太过于诚挚，蒲熠星不由自主地去看他的眼睛。

然后他看到了生来最美的星空。

真好看啊，怎么会有一个人能这么好看呢？

可他就存在于自己的面前，眼角和唇都带笑，微风就这么带起了他的墨发，整个星空都环绕着他，落到他流转的眼光中，他就用这样柔的目光凝视他，他忽然觉得无地自容，他感到窒息的感觉如潮涌，是否他只有先入为主的恶意和有色眼镜？

他质疑，但无解。

攥紧拳头却只能打入棉花，脱力地跑回了自己的寝室。

“我不是什么好孩子。”

他从来都不是。

2.

原本的整人计划搁置，他依然在动摇。

张无忌的母亲曾经说过，女人都不可信，特别是好看的女人，这个说法换到男人身上不也是一样吗？这是他所知道的真理啊。

可他看起来真的很好。

……很好。

这感觉就像是信奉多年的教条被打破，不实感充斥，他第一次被无助包围，自以为傲的判断在一个人面前不值一提。

他烦燥地抓着头发，不小心碰掉了放在他面前的牛奶杯，和玻璃破碎的声音一同暴起的，是闻声而来的孤儿院院长。

从老院长那里继承了孤儿院的新院长是一个暴脾气的女人，长期管理野孩子养成了打骂的陋习，在周峻纬来了之后倒是收敛了许多，但仍然会在周峻纬做完义工工作离开之后再来揪他们哪个没在周峻纬面前为她说好话。

那个女人拽住了他的耳朵，指着碎掉的、流了一地的牛奶在他耳边轰鸣着什么龌龊之语，他无力去听那些，不合时宜地想到周峻纬的上扬的嘴角和昨夜星辰之下的笑脸。

可真好看啊……能见到他就好了…………

他被大力地拉着耳朵的软骨，膝盖触碰到坚硬的地板，其实男儿膝下也没什么黄金嘛！

他卑微的祈祷着。

周围的小孩子都一脸恐惧的望向眼中怪物的张牙舞爪，会有勇士吗？

——否。这里没有王子要救赎的人。

突然沉重扣门声在怪异的吼叫中异常突兀。

谁？

我。周峻纬。

啊………小周啊……

她又一脸掐媚，周峻纬还是带着笑容。

但笑意却没有直达眼底。

他越过那个女人，扶起了跌倒在一旁的蒲熠星，蒲熠星好像能看到他快实质化的心痛，他搓了搓蒲熠星泛红的耳朵，小心翼翼地揉他的膝盖：“疼不疼？没事了、没事了，不要怕，我来了。”

啊啊，他知道了。周峻纬才不是什么梦幻国度的王子，他是路过人间的天使。

3.

那个女人辞职了，代替她的是一个头发卷卷的、爱笑的男人，年龄不大但喜欢孩子，听说是周峻纬引来的新院长。

义工的期限到了，周峻纬该回学校恢复学习，蒲熠星呆呆地看着所有人围着的周峻纬。

——他要走了。

我舍不得。

他的心底忽儿出现了深不见底的暗涌，撞击他好久没有澎湃的心海，卷起一阵阵涟漪。他想告诉他，他已经开始想他。

蒲熠星捏了好久的小瓶子里装满了星星糖果，最终还是没有送到周峻纬的手中。

天使身边从来不缺繁星。

简直就是借花献佛，物归原主。

周峻纬抬起头，和蒲熠星将要哭泣的眼睛对视半晌，举起手指在嘴唇前对他弯了眼角。

——嘿，去我们的秘密基地吧。

按照约定蒲熠星来到了月下的草坪，周峻纬已经坐在那里，他绞着衣服布料忐忑地站在他的身边，周峻纬显然被他的紧张感给逗乐，揽过他的腰拉他坐下，星星点点的不知名白花在明月下透出了微光，蒲熠星糊弄出一个花环，正斟酌着如何交付于周峻纬，突然被周峻纬拍了拍手背。

一个漂亮的花环戴在他的头上，自己手上的花环也被周峻纬戴在了头上。

“好看。阿蒲手也很巧嘛。”

和他比起来实在简陋，还被这样夸赞实在让他受不起，蒲熠星吞吞吐吐地说了几个字又满脸通红地禁声坐在周峻纬身边。

“所以说阿蒲就是个好孩子啊，我第一次同你讲，你还要呛我。”那个人摆正了头上的花环顺了顺蒲熠星的头发，笑说。

不是这样的，蒲熠星想反驳他。

只是因为，他的身边有天使，所以他看起来才是个好孩子。

毕竟天使眼中看谁都是天使啊。

当第二天蒲熠星便被告知自己被周峻纬领养了，他一时间被这个消息砸晕了头脑，这时他心脏中翻涌起的热潮又是什么？他第一次见到穿着校服的周峻纬，虽然只是校服也特别好看，蒲熠星现在走路都有些踉跄。

“抱歉没有和你事先说好，你愿意和我这个家伙一起分享生活吗？”蒲熠星耳朵里全是心脏传来的嘈杂声，周峻纬的笑容有点明媚，在阳光下更好像是受到太阳眷顾的人，他不知道自己是以什么语调回应的周峻纬，但他的手被周峻纬宽厚的手掌包裹在内，潮湿又温暖。

他想他大概是感到幸福，眼角聚集着异常的热度，仿佛下一秒就会溢出泪水，太过于陌生的词汇出现在脑海中，他不断回望比自己高大不知道多少的那个人。

视线交汇，他又猛地收回。

……想和这个人永远这样走下去，他这么决定了。

4.

大学生不乏已经在外有了自己的房子，规模不大但五脏俱全，颇有生活气息。蒲熠星喜欢温润如玉的周峻纬，也不会不喜欢他井井有条的家，好似周峻纬这个人就是他的订制欢喜。

天生绝配，他就应该遇见他。

周峻纬在厨房里摆弄着新研制的菜肴，蒲熠星支着脑袋去看他。

如果是他，会怎么做呢？

蒲熠星看着眼前的牛奶杯。

会责怪我吗？

那杯牛奶顷刻间被他摔在地上，他旋即发现自己在做什么，慌慌忙忙地去捡地上的玻璃碎片。

“蒲熠星！”

周峻纬的声音几乎和孤儿院院长的声音重叠，他后退几步，微微蜷缩起身子。

“啊、你看看你做了什么啊！”

求求你，不要和别人一样……只有…只有你…

“手拿出来！”

熟悉的管教时抽打手心的痛感没有传来，取而代之的是周峻纬握着他的手仔细地观察着，周峻纬看着蒲熠星呆愣地眼神噗呲地笑出声：“阿蒲觉得我会打你么？”他被发现了心里那点胆怯有些拒绝地抽回手臂。

“阿蒲也已经要是大孩子啦，要好好保护自己啊，直接用手去捡碎玻璃万一划伤了怎么办，我已经买了小扫把——”周峻纬不去戳破他，自己去笔划着小孩子使用的小型扫帚和簸箕的大小，“下次可以自己打扫，如果太麻烦就等我回家再告诉我。”他指了指自己，对着蒲熠星眨眼。

“所以，不用故意试探我也可以？”

蒲熠星猛地抬起头。

撞进了幽蓝的海，他本来以为他的眼睛是广袤的星空，但现在好像又不是，是有拂面的温柔海风，不断会环绕鸟鸣的歌谣，远处的灯塔照耀着前方雾气缭绕的海，溺毙他，用藏在深水的暖流。那些气泡情不自禁地拥抱他，照进来一束阳光把海底透亮，他尝试去伸手，然后被水草缠绕，心甘情愿地葬在温柔乡。

就算故意惹怒你，对你有所怀疑，你也不会生气。

周峻纬是来拯救这个他这个破败不堪的荒芜灵魂的，他拥有让人手足无措的温柔。

可以对你任性吗？

明明这么多年都已经习惯一个人了，可是为什么他还在对什么人抱有幻想和希望呢？

周峻纬…是不一样的吗？

可以吗？

5.

周峻纬似乎什么都会，上到文理科学习和研究，下到篮球厨艺和小提琴。

蒲熠星所能想到的所有能够被称为闪光点的技能，在周峻纬身上都是信手拈来。周峻纬好像无所不能，蒲熠星对他的定义只有“完美”二字。

他时常会跑去周峻纬的大学，看他参与心理学的课程，周峻纬累了就会转换心情去打篮球，偶尔会在大学的厨房里面下厨，乍一眼看做出来就像是高级餐厅端出来的菜品，大学里面也设置了烤箱，周峻纬会做不少小甜点分给他的同学和朋友，蒲熠星收到的一直会比其他人的多，包装也会可爱的多。

是不是能认为，蒲熠星对周峻纬是不一样的个体存在呢？

这年情人节过的实属狼狈，周峻纬即将毕业，在学校被拥挤的周峻纬回到家有些衣冠不整，太受女孩子欢迎有时候也是让人头疼的事情。蒲熠星压下心里莫名其妙地不爽，抱着周峻纬收到的一箱情书，往垃圾箱里倒。

现在的女生真是一个比一个疯狂，他心里有些吃味，但又想到周峻纬一直是和他在一起的这个事实就忍不住上扬嘴角。

黑色的一封信夹杂在满是粉白的表白信件里面很是突出，他出于好奇地抽出这封信，黑色封皮白色底，红色的墨水清晰的、一字一句的映入蒲熠星的眼帘。

“想用我的肉棒狠狠贯穿你的后穴，

操得你叫我老公，

你的嘴角偶尔会粘上我的精液，

操弄你到早晨相拥，我的下体还留在你的洞里，

得去看看镜子里你淫乱的样子，

不论如何都想让你生下我们的孩子，

下体已经开始发硬，你将永远离不开我的枪，

床上溅出的那些精液迟早会塞满你的肚子。”

——“我要狙击你的身体，簇拥你走向高潮。”

——“我的情人，我的宝贝。”

——我的、峻纬。

什么啊……在说什么啊…………

蒲熠星看着这封信手都不住地发抖。

周峻纬平常还能收到这样的“情书”吗？

他果断把那封信撕得稀碎，跌跌撞撞地上楼时正巧撞见向他走来的周峻纬，一身黑色高领毛衣，把他本来就有些白皙的皮肤衬得更白了，他的小腿暴露在空气中，膝盖有些可爱的泛红，可能是他刚刚跪在某个地方……

“阿蒲，什么事情这么急的？”

“啊……额、没、没有…”

周峻纬一脸疑惑地看着蒲熠星冲到自己卧室关上了门，还没问出口的“要不要喝巧克力奶”被堵在嘴里，只好端着杯子自己去了厨房。

周峻纬是不知道，但蒲熠星看见他的一瞬间有一股冲动，他想吻他，想在家里的随便什么地方掀起他的衣服，玩弄他的逐渐坚硬的乳头，想让他躺在餐厅的桌上承受自己囊袋拍打他的后穴，让他跪在浴缸里为他口交，让他趴在落地窗上从后面大力地进入他。

一切都完了，蒲熠星咬住自己的手指，想。

6.

“啊……嗯…唔嗯………阿蒲…阿蒲……不…”

“啊…疼……你也太大了，呜别……”

“阿蒲……啊嗯…熠…星……太、深啊…”

“父亲…舒服吗？”

“嗯…阿蒲的……就…噫！！不行啊……阿蒲…你…太多了…不……停下…”

“这样…父亲……峻纬就是我的了……峻纬不想这样吗？”

“我…我一直是你的啊……呜别射在里面……”

“熠星……我、我要去了……星…啊……”

“峻纬真好看，我又有点………”

“………我…可以，给你生孩子的……所以…”射进来也没关系。

周峻纬的脸特别红，蒲熠星忍不住凑上去咬了一口。

“老公……进来…操操我……求你呜…”

不要哭，我的峻纬，你的眼泪就是我的甘泉，你可真美啊。

“爽吗？舒服吗？蒲熠星操你操得舒服吗？”

“呜…呼……好舒服……不要…停下……”

周峻纬是含了些泪的，他被蒲熠星欺负久了，嘴角还有唾液和精液将滴不滴地挂在下颌上，小腹漂亮得涨出小小的弧度，里面有蒲熠星的精液和那根棒子，他身上被啄出的吻痕就像是花儿一样绽放，妖艳又魅惑。

他的周峻纬双腿弯出了一个美丽的形状，就像是欢迎他的操弄一般张开双腿，精液被他在后穴的摩擦变成了白色的沫子，他呼吸有些不稳了，周峻纬被他捞起身顶撞着深处，显然周峻纬受不了这样的刺激，惊叫得射了好些白浊，被抵着高潮点的他急促地呼吸，却又受不了蒲熠星爱在性事上逗他的性格，只好自己在那根东西上起起伏伏。周峻纬的后壁让蒲熠星舒服得头皮发麻，他胡乱地冲刺，用硕大的龟头去捣乱周峻纬后面的穴口，然后再射他一肚子浓稠的精液，如此反复，食髓知味。

蒲熠星爱周峻纬从脊背一直到屁股的弧形，周峻纬虽然消瘦但屁股却浑圆有肉，简直似是专门生给他抽插一般，他把着周峻纬的腰，塌下去的时候腰窝显现，就像要接住蒲熠星的吻，他对着那个跪趴在床上的身子狠狠地贯穿，周峻纬早已经被他操得呻吟都变调，蒲熠星抓着他的头发，身下的动作不停，在他眼前的镜子反射出周峻纬的模样，他强迫他自慰，对着那个镜子里的漂亮男人射精。

“你得是我的人啊，峻纬……我的宝贝………”

“星……熠星…阿蒲…我一直、永远都是你的。”他听到他对他这么说道。

蒲熠星捂着脸惊醒了过来，后续的梦境已经太过激烈得让他不得不打破这个春梦。

他人生中第一次春梦的对象不是从杂志上看来的女模特，也不是学校里的某个女孩子。

是他的养父。

是他的……养父。

周峻纬………

蒲熠星把自己缩在床上，他有些发抖，裤子黏湿的感觉骗不了他，他也很清楚的记得自己的春梦。

是周峻纬，没错。

蒲熠星回想着那个梦，然后身子一抖，他又硬了，梦里的场景实在太过于香艳，以至于他不由自主地去想现实中，他的养父是不是也会同他梦里一样的美。

就算不一样，他也想………

冷水浇过他的头顶，冷水澡让他冷静了下来，也让自己蓄势待发的下身灭了火，他平复了一下自己纷乱的思绪。

他爱上了一个人，一个自己绝对不能爱的人。

他的养父。他名义上的父亲。

周峻纬。

7.

“………父亲…你睡了吗？”

周峻纬因为醉酒而酡红的脸颊近在咫尺，呼吸逐渐与他趋向一致，他没有回应他。

“…父亲…………峻纬……周峻纬…”他终于吻了他，他一直以来最想做的，最想要的。

只有他，他只要周峻纬。

他的心脏已经炸开了花，玫瑰从血肉中破膛而出，献给眼前的缠绵，嘴唇上温热的触感让他沉沦。

“……呜嗯…阿蒲……？”那双水润的眼睛木木地盯着蒲熠星，蒲熠星动作一僵，好在周峻纬被酒精麻痹了的大脑，低吟了半刻又没了声响，平稳的呼吸拂过蒲熠星的脸庞，骚痒之感从心中的脉络一直流窜到他罪恶的下体，他吞咽着唾液来平复燥乱的心跳，一只手已经伸向万劫不复。

他从他父亲的小腹出发，滑过稚嫩的身体外形，触碰到灼热的一块皮肉，然后他去握住了那根阴茎，他的父亲发出了奶猫似的春叫，他越发感到害怕却无法停手。他被蛊惑着食下了伊甸园的苹果，那孽根悄悄插在他父亲的双腿之间。他在用周峻纬的腿自慰，这一想法就足够下贱的暴毙而亡，可他蠢蠢欲动，他的欲望只对周峻纬一个人开放，他想抑制自己的喟叹，可他失败了，这是他近十年宵想的乌托邦。

他尽量小心地去触碰周峻纬那根孩子一般未经人事的阴茎，热热的、烫烫的，在他手心里挺硬，周峻纬如果此刻清醒，是不是会暴怒，会对他失望吗？

或许吧，但蒲熠星不后悔，爱情本来就无形，没有对错也没有捷径可走，他好想他也是爱他的啊，可是这种虚无缥缈的爱情从一开始就被他们的关系判了死刑。

这是不对的。道德伦理在一旁指指点点。

是啊…但他本来就……本来就不是什么好孩子。

他热铁一样的棒子愈发不可止地去摩擦他养父的腿根，他的好父亲像是感应到什么小腹抽搐了一阵，和他一起射出一道白浊，腰际扭动出美丽的弧线，他的养父好生美丽啊，他动情地吻着周峻纬滚烫的皮肤，把那些溅出的精液都尽数吃下。

只要是周峻纬给他的，他通通甘之如饴。

用纸巾包裹着自己的那些扔进了废纸篓，像是要把自己的罪恶一起丢掉一样，一眼都不瞧。他无声的，压制着自己的悲鸣，他是个异类，是畸形儿，因为他爱上了自己的养父，他跪在阴暗的角落捂住自己扭曲的脸，从指缝间漏出几声不可闻的呜咽与咸湿泪水，身下那根罪恶却没有因为人理的反叛而消退。

他想着周峻纬的脸。

他的眉眼，

他的鼻梁，

他的嘴唇，

他的锁骨，

他的手掌，

他的腰窝，

他的腿弯，

他的玉足，

他的股间。

养父啊，他的渴望，他的疯狂。

多少年了，他从骨头中生出暗沉的爱意，裹着漆黑的淤泥妄图去玷污天使。

他一定觉得我很恶心吧。

一定会想要离开这么恶心的我吧。

8.

又是一年情人节，越发多的人和周峻纬表白，不限男女，不分年龄，越来越多，越来越多。

蒲熠星看着要丢掉的装满信件的箱子越来越多，今年多得离谱，已经不能只让蒲熠星一个人干这么重的活了，周峻纬抱起一个箱子悄声对着那箱沉甸甸的爱意说了一声抱歉，蒲熠星看到那个箱子里有很多不同颜色的信封，今年也会有那种信件寄过来吧………蒲熠星沉默地看着周峻纬的侧脸，而周峻纬感受到他的目光回以一笑。

他移开了视线。

周峻纬带回来一个女孩，好像是和他一个大学认识的，在周峻纬出去为她倒水的间隙，女孩甜甜地同他问好，他深深地看了她一眼，紧紧扣住那个女孩的手做足了礼仪，但他听见自己的语气绝非平静地说：“他是我的，别打主意。”

和他想得一样，那个女孩吃惊地睁大双眼，有什么话将说不说，最后眼神沉沉地甩开他的手：“但看起来峻纬也不知道吧？你也知道，这种事情没有先来后到的道理。”

蒲熠星咬了咬下唇，是了，就算他和他同居了十年，他不爱他又能怎么样，迟早会有一个人在周峻纬的身边，和他结婚、生子，虽然他依然会温柔地看自己，但那不一样，蒲熠星不只要这些，他想要的是周峻纬后半生都是他的人。

“阿蒲，怎么了，看起来很紧张的样子？啊，你们已经互相做过自我介绍了吗？阿蒲，这位是…”

蒲熠星松开自己紧握的双手，发现手掌嵌着些血色，他盯着那位女士牵着周峻纬的衣袖的手，仿佛要立刻把他们分开一样，最后他还是叹了口气，移开了视线。

如果周峻纬喜欢的话，他又能有多少分话语权？他根本不是最佳选择，亦或许在周峻纬眼里他连选项都不配做。

什么时候你能回头看看我？

9.

“阿蒲最近有什么心烦事吗？”

蒲熠星有些飘忽着眼神，拨弄着自己的手指：“为什么…这么说呢？”

“……阿蒲其实有在躲我吧？已经很多时间了，也不像以前那么熟稔地说话了……”

“阿蒲，有什么事情可以和我说，我力所能及一定能帮你的。”蒲熠星不敢去看周峻纬灼灼的目光。

“真的吗？真的…什么都可以吗？”

“当然啦，我是你的父亲嘛，虽然是养父……额——如果你不想说的话也可以就那么算啦…”

“那好……父亲…我问你……

你记得我高二那年、你醉酒回家的那天晚上，你记得……发生了什么吗？”

然而，等待他的是长久的沉默。

蒲熠星忍不住回过头去，却看见周峻纬眼中的波澜。

难堪。

尴尬。

还有羞怯。

原来选择性失忆的不只有他一个。

他痛苦地闭上眼睛。

周峻纬知道，可是他没有做出选择。

“……阿蒲…我、我知道你应该是无心的……”

“那我现在告诉你……这是我多年一直想要对你做的事情。”你会怎么做呢？

周峻纬有些愣，以至于蒲熠星和他紧紧贴合在一起时他才转醒去拥抱这个大男孩。

他的养父。

这是他的养父。

是他的。

他的。

他的他的他的。

他的他的他的他的他的他的。

他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的他的。

周峻纬，

是他的人。

是不能够，

被别人抢走的。

周峻纬被蒲熠星劈了一个手刀，昏迷之前还想着自己怎么又把蒲熠星这个臭小孩弄哭了，他分明已经决定不能让他哭了的……

幽禁第一天。

“你现在，还觉得我是好孩子吗？父亲？”

“……你先放开我好吗，阿蒲。”

“不行……父亲会离开我的…对么？”

“我对你有那种感情，一定很恶心吧？特别讨厌我吧？我也是…我也恶心我自己…”

可是怎么办呢，我好爱你啊。

蒲熠星蹭了蹭周峻纬的左边脸颊，怜惜地坐在周峻纬的大腿上和他接吻。

“不……不是……”周峻纬张了张嘴却不知道如何安慰他 ，别扭地移开了视线，他无法忽视心里的刺痛感与酸涨，他阖上了眼睛，承受着深入骨髓地拥抱，好像蒲熠星要把他塞入自己的身体融合，利齿险些咬破他肩上的皮肤，些许皮下组织暴露在空气中，他疼得直吸气，嘴里漏出些疼痛的沉吟，蒲熠星一下又一下地舔舐那处伤口，听到呻吟动作一停，手掌抚摸起周峻纬腰间的软肉，果不其然周峻纬呜咽了一声，小腿抽动不定，想后退但被桎梏住了身体。蒲熠星亲吻他的眼角，泪水和湿软的舌头接触在一起，睫毛变得沉重且痒，他只好不时地眨眼：“阿蒲…别…我痒……”

听罢，蒲熠星和周峻纬对视在一起，暗沉幽不见底，卷起残破的风暴被禁锢在蒲熠星的眼瞳中，痛苦似乎理所当然地败露。然后蒲熠星像是被刺痛了双眼，他逃走了，他已经无法直视周峻纬眼神中的光，就如同他八岁那年无法把虚假的星献给他一样。

他总是在物归原主，他从来都没有拥有过什么值得献给周峻纬的东西，他那颗如同断井颓垣的心，他不明不白来历的身躯，他纰漏百出的污秽感情，他的一切美好都是周峻纬给予的，可他从来都没有东西可以回以周峻纬。

他就是个坏孩子。

第三天。

周峻纬的手已经没什么知觉了，蒲熠星不和他进行下一步，只是偏爱和他接吻和拥抱，但他很清楚蒲熠星对着他的脸就会生出性冲动。

那么他觉得他恶心吗？

否定。

他和蒲熠星在一起生活到现在已经十个年头了，蒲熠星原本对于感情处理一直偏向被动，他深情但又无声，常常满腔的爱意有些时候就会被忽视。或许他们之间的感情很早就变质了，心理学家有些晕乎，接受蒲熠星又有什么难呢？好像他们在一起也没有什么不对。

但周峻纬从没想过自己对蒲熠星是什么感情，是仅仅亲情吗？

好像也不是，他对他有私心和偏袒，学校里做的小甜点大部分都是因为想给蒲熠星吃，所以才顺手做多点分给他的同学；打篮球的时候也经常喜欢有蒲熠星在的时候，他会手把手地去教他怎么投篮、怎么上篮；厨艺开始练习也是家里多了蒲熠星这个小孩子，他想要让他好好成长，为了给蒲熠星补充足够的营养，他去翻阅了不少营养均衡的文章去提升厨技。

可是他对他是爱情吗，他似乎对蒲熠星一直停留在那天星云亮丽，一个小男孩向他走来，垂着眼帘用快要哭出来的语气和他说：

“我不是什么好孩子。”

他也为那双眼睛而痛苦，蒲熠星的绝望他何尝不明白。

现在有点想拥抱他了，他想告诉蒲熠星，没关系，我不讨厌你，就算发生了这样的事情，我依然爱你。

不是作为你的养父，是作为周峻纬。

他绝不说原谅，因为蒲熠星没有犯错，这就是他所展示给他的爱情。

周峻纬已经被蒲熠星关了五天了，蒲熠星做好了一切准备工作，为周峻纬在公司请了假，不会下厨就一日三餐用之前周峻纬给他的零花钱点外卖，他从来没用过周峻纬给他一分零花钱，一直攒在自己手中，而现在的花费也只是为了买周峻纬的一人份餐。他们交流日益减少，周峻纬虽然有刻意想要打开蒲熠星的话匣，但蒲熠星已经没有勇气去再同他正常地讲话，只默默地喂周峻纬进食，晚上同周峻纬睡在一起，早上再去解决生理问题。

蒲熠星下不了狠心真的断绝关系，犯下罔顾人伦的错去强迫周峻纬，他除了看周峻纬进餐就是成天躲在自己的房间里。

而周峻纬在第六天怎么也不开口了，他拒绝进食，也不再愿意和他在一张床上睡觉。

第七天，周峻纬终于是想要离开他了吧。

他也想还他自由了。

周峻纬看起来好累好累，脆弱从皮肤了穿透出稀碎的光，他感觉他快消失了。

他的天使终于要抛下他了。

蒲熠星微微地颤抖着松开了绑在周峻纬手腕上的绳子。他爱他，可是他不能、不能折了天使的羽翼，是他的一己私欲，玷污了他的天使。

他又把自己关在自己的房间里，再一段时间去看，果然周峻纬已经离开这个“家”。

对他来说这里是家，可是对周峻纬来说这里是蒲熠星给予他的牢笼。

到头来，周峻纬教给了蒲熠星怎么爱人，什么是幸福，蒲熠星还给他的却是冷冰冰的人间地狱。

周峻纬的味道仿佛在这个硕大的房子里有余留，他抱着已经碎掉的心脏混着周峻纬的衣服在那张再也不会有人的床上哭得昏天黑地。

“喂！蒲熠星！我又没死！你在那里哭什么丧啊！”周峻纬的声音让蒲熠星一时间无法反应。

周峻纬半是懊恼半是无奈地敲了敲蒲熠星的脑袋：“你在想什么啊。这么多天，我本来食量就小，吃不吃都无所谓啊，但你这个小家伙肯定这么多天没好好吃饭，那些盒饭肯定我吃完你就扔掉，自己也不知道给自己买点吃的回来——还有！我还知道你一直不用我给你的零花钱，一开始就没把我当什么家里人，你说你和我也已经快十年了怎么还这么见外啊……”

蒲熠星呆呆地抬头望着周峻纬絮絮叨叨地说着自己，周峻纬手中拎着两大袋食材对着他的脑门弹了一下，伸手抱住飞扑过来的蒲熠星，摸了摸他的头发。

“………父亲…我…对不起……欢迎回家。”

我以为你会不要我的，我以为我又要变成一个人了。

“…………唉……臭小孩…我问过你要不要和我一起分享生活吧？”蒲熠星睁大了眼睛，周峻纬吻了他，虽然只是小啄一口，但足以让蒲熠星惊诧，他的心有些飘飘然，早已经不陌生的幸福感膨胀在心脏的各个角落，“等一下…为什么……？”

“这哪里有什么因为所以的？我们是平等的，从一开始就是啊。”周峻纬歪着头，一脸理所当然地对他笑，这个人一如既往笑起来特别的好看，好看得蒲熠星都想流泪。

“…那…叫峻纬……可以吗？”

周峻纬的耳垂有些红，听到这些显然是羞赧，他点了点头：“当然……不过我还要适应一些时间…额，要不你还是先叫我周峻纬吧……”

“峻纬…峻纬……我…我想...吻你…”蒲熠星是等不及的，搂着周峻纬加深了一个吻，看着周峻纬连带整张脸和脖子都慢慢变得绯红，他是何等幸运能遇见凡世天使，他把头埋在周峻纬干净的衬衫里，阳光的味道弥漫鼻腔，他紧紧地拥抱太阳，嘴里咕哝了一句“我爱你”。

“我也是。”他的爱人吻拥他。

他们互相看着彼此泛红的脸颊在阳光下笑成一团。

10.

嗨，蒲熠星。

天使能看见你的原因，不就是因为，你也是天使吗？


End file.
